


Triad

by FrostyEmma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Sex, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: Natasha leaned in to kiss Bucky again, grinding her hips against his lap in a way that left no doubt as to where she wanted to start.“You’re not dreaming, James,” she whispered as she broke the kiss and reached up to stroke the side of his face. Her hand and Steve’s met briefly, and Bucky could almost feel a shock like static electricity.“We both want this, Bucky.” Steve continued to stroke Bucky’s cheek, his fingertips and Natasha’s moving in rhythm. “If you do.”Bucky can't make himself choose between Steve and Natasha. They come up with a better idea that will satisfy all three of them.





	

**Avengers Tower**  
**Manhattan**

Bucky went back to Steve's barren, foodless suite in something of a daze. He took a shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes - a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, as there didn’t seem to be much point in wearing anything dressier. 

Not if Steve really wanted to pick up where they had left off when he returned.

The idea of that sent so many thoughts crashing through his head - nervousness and excitement, a bit of confusion and a lot of desire - that he very nearly crawled into the cold, empty bed and pulled the covers over his head.

But these weren’t bad thoughts. These weren’t thoughts that he wanted to run away from.

And neither did he want to run away from Natasha. 

He hadn’t forgotten about her at all, even if he had maybe gotten carried away in the moment with Steve. But that had been a good moment, and he didn’t regret it.

Nor did he regret anything he had done with Natasha.

Crawling into bed began to look very tempting.

There was nothing to eat and only water to drink, and Netflix felt significantly less entertaining with a glass of tepid water in his hand and too many competing feelings arguing for space in his head. He gave up on trying to watch anything after only 30 minutes. 

He considered going to the expansive Tower gym that he and Steve had been to a few times, but immediately dismissed the idea. Going at it alone brought up too many ugly memories as the Soldier - if he hadn’t been in cryo, then he had either been on a mission or training for one - and he didn’t want to think about any of that right then.

Fuck that.

He drank a glass of water, and then another glass of water, and felt near instant relief when Wanda texted him to ask if he wanted to come to her suite and order Vietnamese food and look at the new Ikea catalogue with her.

A moment later, he was at her door. 

They ordered several containers of pho and shrimp spring rolls and some interesting dishes that Bucky had never heard of, but that Wanda wanted to try. And they got about halfway through their pho and nearly all of the spring rolls - and paged through most of the Ikea catalogue - when Bucky considered telling Wanda what had happened.

He decided against it though. Better to just enjoy the company and the food and the catalogue. Better to just keep his thoughts to himself for a while.

It was a good way to pass a few hours. 

He returned to the suite with a container of pho in one hand and half a crispy scallion pancake in the other, and both Steve and Natasha were sitting on the couch as if they had been waiting for him.

Something prickled at the back of his mind. He had been caught for sneaking around and doing _unauthorized_ things before. Caught and badly punished for it, and for a second, he felt the urge to turn and run out of the suite.

But this was different. This was Steve and Natasha. 

They wouldn’t hurt him.

He licked his lips. Shoved part of the pancake into his mouth. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Natasha responded. That small smile was on her face, as if she were in on some kind of joke that no one else was. She gestured at the food in his hands. “I should have known you’d have gone out for something to eat.”

Beside her, Steve snorted. “I’d be surprised if he ever made it more than four hours without getting something to eat.” The smile on Steve’s face - his whole demeanor, really - seemed jittery for some reason. 

Bucky looked from Steve to Natasha and back. Something was clearly up.

“There’s nothing to eat or drink in here.” He took another bite of pancake. “Now we have a container of pho, at least.”

“Which you’ll probably get up in the middle of the night and polish off,” Steve replied, a puff of nervous laughter coming from his nose. His right leg was jouncing up and down, and Natasha glanced down at it for a moment before putting her hand on his knee to steady it.

Bucky’s gaze lingered on that for a moment, before his eyes were pulled back to Natasha’s face.

“Why don’t you put that away, James,” she said, “and then come sit down.”

“Okay,” he said slowly, popping the last of the pancake into his mouth and moving into the kitchen to stick the pho into the otherwise barren ice box. Fridge. 

Whatever.

Something was very obviously up, but clearly they were only going to tell him when they were ready.

He came back into the living room to find that Steve and Natasha had separated on the couch, leaving a space between them for Bucky to sit. Which he did, and the whole thing felt so strange that he had idea of what he was supposed to say.

So he said nothing. He was very good at that.

Steve didn’t say anything either. That was unusual, and coupled with his earlier jitters, gave Bucky the idea that whatever was up, it was pretty important. And finally, after giving Steve a few significant (prompting?) glances, Natasha sighed.

“So,” she said without preamble, “I saw what the two of you were getting up to before.”

Oh.

So that was it.

Bucky sighed and pushed his hands through his hair. “Okay.” He licked his lips. “Okay then.”

“Yeah.” Steve blew out a shaky breath and looked at Bucky with what must have been the most earnest expression he’d ever worn. “And Natasha and I had a long talk about it, and she’s got a good idea about what we should do from here on out.”

“Oh?” Bucky started to ask, and Steve leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. And before he could even begin to react to that, pulling back and looking breathlessly at Steve, Natasha turned his head toward her with a deft finger under his chin and kissed him as well.

“Neither of us is willing to give you up.” Steve’s voice sounded husky. “But we did agree that we wouldn’t mind sharing.” He laughed shakily. “I wish I’d’ve thought of it before.”

Natasha pulled slowly away and looked at Bucky, her green eyes locked on his. “What do you think, James?” 

“I think…” Bucky paused to catch his breath. He felt as if he had just sprinted ten miles. “I think if you mean what I think you mean…”

“What do you think I mean?” Her eyes seemed to glitter as she swung a leg over him and straddled his lap. Steve leaned back over to kiss him again, and as he did, he reached up a hand and combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

And Bucky didn’t know where to focus his attention first. On the new, exciting feeling of Steve’s lips against his? On the familiar, but always welcome feeling of Natasha in his lap?

Steve pulled back, smiling so brightly that his whole face seemed to light up with it. His hand - the one that wasn’t caressing Bucky’s hair - came to rest on the small of Natasha’s back. 

Bucky looked between Steve and Natasha and couldn’t help what was probably the stupidest, most hopeful expression on his face.

“I think I must be dreaming,” he said quietly. “Because… because the idea that you both want… want this…”

That they both wanted _him_.

“I don’t even know where to start with that.”

“That’s all right,” Steve responded, a note of excitement in his voice. He brought his hand up to brush lightly against Bucky’s cheek. “I do.”

Natasha leaned in to kiss Bucky again, grinding her hips against his lap in a way that left no doubt as to where she wanted to start.

“You’re not dreaming, James,” Natasha whispered as she broke the kiss and reached up to stroke the side of his face. Her hand and Steve’s met briefly, and Bucky could almost feel a shock like static electricity. 

“We both want this, Bucky.” Steve continued to stroke Bucky’s cheek, his fingertips and Natasha’s moving in rhythm. “If you do.”

“Yes.” The word came out as a gasp. “Yes, I do.”

Bucky didn’t even know which hand to lean his cheek into, and Natasha was still moving on his lap in a way that made him wonder if wearing sweatpants had been the best choice.

Though judging by the smirk on her face, the answer to that was also yes.

“We should probably have done this before,” she whispered, bearing down harder on him and still grinding her hips. 

“We’ll just have to make up for lost time, I guess,” Steve said breathily as he buried his face in the side of Bucky’s neck and slid his hand between Natasha’s body and Bucky’s front. He caressed the solid muscle of Bucky’s stomach, moving daringly low as he did.

Bucky bit down hard on his lower lip as Steve’s mouth made fluttering contact with Bucky’s neck, sending a cascade of shivers rippling across his body.

Part of him hoped Steve would slide his hand under Bucky’s t-shirt. Maybe under his sweatpants. The other part of him knew he would finish right then and there if that actually happened.

And yes, what was happening was real. Yes, it was really happening. They both wanted him, even if he could hardly wrap his mind around the idea. 

He put one trembling hand on Natasha’s hip and the other on Steve’s thigh and just allowed himself to _feel_.

Steve’s hand found its way under his shirt. Natasha’s lips were soft against his own, and her body heat seemed to scorch him.

“Let’s go in the bedroom,” Steve whispered, his breath hot against Bucky’s neck.

Bucky _didn’t_ actually finish right then and there, but it was a very near thing.

Slowly, Natasha climbed up off of him and held out her hand to help him up. Steve got to his feet as well and took his other hand. And the two of them led him down the hall to the bedroom.

When the door clicked shut behind them, it sounded abnormally loud. Everything seemed to have intensified - sounds, sensations, everything. The lights were dim, but he could see everything he needed to.

Like Steve peeling off his shirt and tossing it aside before coming over to him. He had seen Steve shirtless plenty of times, but now it was different. Now he noticed every muscle and the way his chest rose and fell gently with his breath. 

Natasha approached him from the other side, a very familiar smile on her face that usually preceded the complete destruction of whatever room they happened to be in at the time.

So much was happening at once, Bucky didn’t know where to focus. 

He licked his lips and tried to smile. “We shouldn’t wreck the room,” he said shakily, hardly believing he was having the conversation at all. “Steve’s not used to it.”

“I can’t promise anything,” she replied with that same slight smile as she peeled off her own shirt and dropped it on the floor. “Sorry in advance, Rogers.”

“No problem,” Steve breathed, his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and his eyes on Natasha’s bare skin. “It’ll be worth it.”

Natasha sauntered closer, and after a glance between her and Steve, she put her arms around Bucky’s shoulders. Steve, meanwhile, had shifted behind Bucky and put his arms around Bucky’s waist. He lowered his face to Bucky’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the spot just past his shirt collar, while Natasha caught Bucky’s earlobe between her teeth and flicked it lightly with her tongue.

“You’re wearing too much,” Steve whispered in his ear. And he began pulling Bucky’s shirt up, over his head, and finally off.

Bucky was suddenly torn between self-consciousness - Steve hadn’t seen him shirtless, not in a sexual context - and desire, but then Natasha closed the gap between them, hands on his bare chest. 

“Better,” she whispered, palms warm against his flesh. “Much better.”

“Much,” Steve agreed, his breath hot against Bucky’s now-bare shoulder. His hands began to move gently, hesitantly, up and down the front of Bucky’s body, his fingertips tracing the contours of muscle and pausing every now and then. And was it his imagination, or were Steve’s hips moving as well?

No, it wasn’t.

Natasha, meanwhile, was still playfully nipping and suckling at his earlobe. One arm remained around his waist and the other reached up to trace along the ribbed surface of his metal shoulder. 

Bucky didn’t know where to put his hands. If he put them over Steve’s hands, Steve might stop moving them, and he didn’t want that.

Not at all.

His hands ended up at Natasha’s waist again. That was familiar territory, and that meant he could close his eyes for a moment and just feel everything that was happening.

Natasha pressed the front of her body against his, trapping Steve’s hands between them. Steve didn’t seem to mind. Far from stopping, his hands continued roving up and down Bucky’s bare torso, exploring Natasha’s as well. And the movement of Steve’s hips became much more pronounced.

As did the hard bulge at the front of his pants.

A smirk danced across Natasha’s mouth. “How you doing back there, Steve?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “It’s pretty new territory.” He let his hand wander lower, his fingertips skirting the waistband of Bucky’s pants, pulling a gasp out of Bucky. “But I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

Natasha smiled and stepped back. “Take off your pants.” Bucky moved to do so, and she held up a hand. “Not you, James.” Her smile widened and she looked past him to Steve. “You. And then you can take off his.”

For a second, Steve didn’t move, but Bucky could hear the change in his voice that signified a very big smile.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Steve stepped back, and Bucky turned to see him undo his belt. Natasha watched, hands on her hips and a very satisfied smile on her face, as Steve unbuttoned his pants, lowered his zipper, and slid his pants down. He stepped out of them, toeing them aside, and stood there in his boxer briefs. 

His substantial erection was obvious, and he did nothing to hide it.

“Very nice,” Natasha offered, her smile broadening. Her fingertips toyed with the waistband of her leggings as she turned her eyes to Bucky. “Now him.”

Steve locked eyes with Bucky, and Bucky could see the tiny shivers coursing through Steve’s body. He stood there, toe-to-toe with Bucky, his voice a breathy whisper.

“Your turn, Buck.”

His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the knot at the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants, but then he got the thing loose and flashed Bucky a nervous smile.

They were really going to do this.

He slid Bucky’s pants down over his hips and legs, down and down until Bucky stepped out of them and Steve tossed them aside, and then there they were. Standing there in their shorts.

“Perfect,” Natasha murmured, and a second later, Bucky heard the soft sound of what had to be her leggings hitting the floor somewhere.

Steve moved closer to Bucky, his hands coming up to cup his face again, their foreheads touching. It was such a natural position - they’d done the same thing plenty of times before - but the fact that they were standing there in their underwear made all the difference. 

Along with the fact that Natasha had just taken off her pants as well.

“You boys are something special to look at,” she said with a smile in her voice as she came up beside them. She wore only her sports bra and a pair of plain green panties, and the look on Steve’s face when he saw her mirrored what Bucky felt. 

“You’re no slouch yourself,” Steve breathed, his eyes lingering on Natasha before flicking back to Bucky. He leaned his head into their embrace, breathing raggedly.

\---

Steve couldn’t believe it was happening.

Well, logically he’d known it was going to happen, of course. He and Natasha had talked it all out while they’d waited for Bucky, and he’d been under no illusions about what was going to happen that night. But thinking about it was one thing, and actually standing there in his underwear with Bucky and Natasha equally undressed was entirely another.

The more he thought about it, the more deliriously excited he became. 

He was going to make love to Bucky and Natasha. Both of them at once, probably more than once that night, and as many times after that as they all wanted. 

More than that, though, their friendships were going to be propelled to a higher level - the level a friendship could only reach under the most specific, rare, and special of conditions. 

Still, it was a big step to take. A scary step, knowing that everything was going to change. He’d been shivering with a combination of nerves and excitement all afternoon, and it was only getting more pronounced the closer they came to doing the deed.

He felt Natasha’s hand come to rest on his lower back with an electric jolt. He looked into Bucky’s eyes, saw in them the same anticipation he was feeling. And at that moment, there was no question in his mind about what should come next.

He kissed Bucky deeply, his hands still cupping Bucky’s face. And in that kiss was all the desperate emotion that had been quivering in his body all afternoon.

And Bucky returned the kiss just as eagerly, his hands mirroring Steve’s, fingers trembling against the side of Steve’s face.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Natasha murmured. “This is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, boys.”

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at that. Natasha had a knack for injecting levity into the sort of situations that most desperately needed it, and at that moment, he loved her for it.

“I guess we’d better give you a good show then.”

He didn’t know where he found the boldness to do it, but he moved his hips forward. And he didn’t stop until the bulge at the front of his tight shorts was pressed against the bulge at the front of Bucky’s.

Which dragged a very loud gasp out of Bucky and a hum of approval from Natasha. As well as a sharp intake of air from his own mouth.

He hadn’t been prepared for just how _good_ it would feel. And naturally, he found himself thinking about how good other things would feel. Especially once they’d all gotten rid of the rest of their clothing, little as it was. 

And even that thought managed to give him a thrill - how would it feel to see Bucky toss his shorts aside? Even better, how would it feel to take them off of him himself? And what about Natasha? What would it be like to see her naked for the first time?

He wanted to find out the answers to every one of those questions. And so, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Bucky’s shorts and looked him in the eyes. Asking the question without speaking a word.

Bucky licked his lips. Nodded. And that was all the assent Steve needed.

He peeled the form-fitting shorts down over Bucky’s hips. Past the curve of his ass, past the point where his erection sprang free, nearly hitting him in the face as he dropped to his knees to pull them down the rest of the way. Down and down until they were off, and there Bucky stood as Steve gazed up at him. 

Natasha’s hand came to rest gently on the back of Steve’s head. “Do you want to?” she murmured, her other hand on the small of Bucky’s back. “I’m sure James wouldn’t mind.”

“No,” Bucky whispered, his voice trembling with the rest of his body. “No, not at all.”

Steve _really_ couldn’t believe it was happening.

He looked up at Bucky, past the jutting column of Bucky’s erection, and saw a look in his eyes that said Bucky was in just as much a state of delirium as he was. That even if neither of them could believe what was going on, they were both going to throw themselves into it wholeheartedly and take the ride all the way to the end. Wherever it might be.

He leaned forward, Natasha’s hand on the back of his head following him but not forcing or guiding him, and touched his trembling lips to the underside of Bucky’s shaft. Kissed it lightly, then again with more pressure.

Then gave it a slow, lingering lick.

Bucky let out a strangled gasp, his hand going to the back of Steve’s head, fingers entwining with Natasha’s. And Steve, suddenly emboldened, reached up a hand to grasp Bucky’s shaft and bring the head to his eager lips.

The appreciative noises Bucky was making kept Steve going. Kept his tongue and his lips working as he took in all the new sensations. The feeling of Bucky’s cock in his mouth. The taste. The smell. And above all, the knowledge of what he was doing.

What _they_ were doing.

But the sounds Bucky was making started to get louder, and the movements he was making started to speed up, and Steve knew he was getting close. And so he pulled back, Bucky’s erection popping free of his lips, and sat back on his heels looking up expectantly.

“Not yet, Buck.” He gave a small, breathy laugh. “Not this soon. We’ve got the rest of the night, haven’t we?”

Bucky was panting, straining to catch his breath, and he simply looked down at Steve with wide, needy eyes.

Natasha smiled. “We don’t want things to end too soon, James.” Her fingers trailed across his cheek, and he leaned into the palm of her hand. “We’re just getting started.”

Steve got to his feet, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts as he did and skinning them down. He kicked them aside and looked at Bucky, who licked his lips and murmured, “Wow.”

Natasha’s smiled widened. “Wow, indeed.” She turned her back to Steve, gathering her hair up as she did so, exposing the strap of her sports bra. “Do you mind?”

“No, ma’am,” Steve responded, a grin springing to his face. He’d seen Natasha in revealing outfits before, but he’d never seen this much of her. And now he was about to not only see more, but experience it as well.

He unhooked the catch at the back of her sports bra, then stepped back and let her do the rest. It would be much better to watch her take it off than to do it himself. And she did not disappoint, turning and sliding the straps down her arms, then letting the bra fall to the floor. Her breasts were spectacular, and Steve found himself staring almost openmouthed. 

“Wow,” was all he could say. And it occurred to him dimly that Bucky had said the exact same thing just a moment ago.

Bucky glanced at him. “Right?”

Steve looked over at Bucky, raising an eyebrow, and grinned. He’d suddenly gotten a vivid image in his mind - Natasha with her head thrown back in ecstasy, sandwiched between the two of them as they kissed and touched her, their hands occasionally drifting from her body to each other’s. 

How amazing would that be?

He moved behind Natasha, reaching out to put his hands on her waist as Bucky embraced her from the front. He pressed himself against her, feeling the bare flesh of her back against his chest and stomach and feeling the soft fabric of her panties - and the firm muscles of her ass underneath - against his madly twitching erection. 

His hands splayed out against her sides, stroking up and down as his fingertips curled around to her front to seek out the swells of her breasts. And soon enough, he was hefting them. They filled his hands, soft and weighty, her nipples pebbling against his fingers. 

And to feel her softness in the palms of his hands as the hard muscle of Bucky’s chest pressed against the backs of his hands was almost overwhelming.

Natasha leaned back against him and reached up to wrap her hands behind Steve’s neck. “Well,” she whispered. “Keep going.”

He rocked his hips against her, the length of the underside of his cock sliding up and down against her ass, and with his heart jumping wildly around inside his chest, let himself explore.

He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Too much was happening all at once for him to be able to understand any of it. He’d kissed Bucky for the first time ever. Taken both their clothes off. God, he’d sucked Bucky’s cock. He’d never even considered doing that with anyone, let alone Bucky, but now that it was happening, all he could think of was that he wanted more. Everything felt right.

He tweaked Natasha’s nipple between his fingers, loving the little gasp he pulled out of her as he did so, and looked Bucky right in the eyes. He wanted to see Bucky watching what was happening, wanted to see the look in his eyes and know that everything that was happening pleased him too. 

A small smile flitted across Bucky’s face. He trailed his hand - his metal hand, Steve noticed - down Natasha’s stomach, and further down until his finger slipped underneath the waistband of her panties. 

A moment later, Natasha sucked in her breath, her fingers tightening around the back of Steve’s neck. 

“Just like that, James,” she breathed. “Just like that.”

Somehow, the thought that Natasha wanted to be touched so intimately by Bucky’s metal hand made Steve even harder. He rocked his hips against Natasha’s ass, grinding his erection against her, and kept his eyes on Bucky.

And moved one hand from Natasha’s breast to Bucky’s chest.

“Feels so good,” he heard himself say, and he gave Natasha’s nipple another tweak, dragging another gasp out of her, as he caressed the bulge of Bucky’s pectoral muscles at the same time. 

Bucky’s eyes were fever-bright and focused, and Steve could feel him moving his hand steadily, and the breathless moans coming from Natasha were a heady mix of desire and need.

And it was all too much.

Natasha dug her fingernails into Steve’s neck suddenly, and her whole body went rigid, and her string of desperate, pleasure-soaked gasps and cries nearly made Steve finish right then and there.

He was certain the neighbors had heard, and something about that made it all the more exciting. Especially given who ‘the neighbors’ were, in this case.

A smirk danced across Bucky’s face, and Steve could only imagine what expression Natasha had to be making.

“All right,” Natasha said, and before Steve could even wrap his head around what was happening, her fingers tightened around his neck and she pushed off Bucky’s chest with her feet, and then suddenly she whirled up and around Steve’s shoulders before dropping him neatly on the bed, her thighs on either side of his waist.

She smirked down at him. “Scene change.”

He was closer than ever to just going over the edge. Especially with his cock pressed right against the juncture of her thighs, where he could feel an astonishing heat radiating from her even through her panties. But somehow - and he had absolutely no idea how - he managed not to lose it.

“You’re incredible,” he said breathlessly.

The bed creaked with Bucky’s weight, and then he settled down next to Steve, propping his head up in his hand. 

“I’ve been telling her that for years,” he murmured. “Apparently.”

Natasha smiled at him. “Actually,” and she ground herself into Steve’s lap almost conversationally, “the word you’ve always used is ‘impressive.’”

A flicker of a grin danced over Bucky’s mouth. “You’re both.”

“I can think of about a million adjectives right now,” Steve breathed as he arched his hips upwards and turned his head towards Bucky. He was close enough to kiss, and Steve did without hesitation. It was incredible, having both of them to focus on. Both of them to explore, to touch and taste and experience. And if tonight turned out to be just the first of many nights of the same, well…

“I could watch you boys do that all night,” Natasha purred, settling herself down onto him with all of her weight and rocking smoothly forward and backward. 

Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock throbbed under the heat and pressure. “If you keep that up,” he gasped, “I might not last all night.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Then what is that serum good for?”

Bucky snorted.

“Well, I can do this.” Steve grinned and reached down to take her by the waist and lift her bodily into the air. It wasn’t difficult; she was fairly light. And she used the opportunity to shimmy out of her underwear and toss it aside.

The carpet matched the curtains, Steve noted with a suddenly dry mouth.

Bucky must have caught the expression on his face, because he murmured, “Yes, Steve, it’s all natural.”

Natasha twisted out of Steve’s grasp and deftly ended up on the other side of Bucky. Without breaking eye contact with Steve, she leaned down and whispered into Bucky’s ear: “Now I want to watch the two of you.”

Steve barely had time to process everything he was feeling. They were all naked now, their clothes tossed aside and forgotten, and they were in bed together, and Natasha was sitting back with a smile on her face, ready to watch him and Bucky do… what?

Whatever they wanted to do, he realized with a jackhammering heart. 

He rolled over on his side towards Bucky, the two of them coming face to face, and he kept on rolling until Bucky was on his back and he was on top of him, and suddenly their bodies were touching. Their noses, their lips, their stomachs and chests, and - oh yes! - their erections as well. He let out a gasp at the feeling of Bucky’s hardness against his own, and his eyes widened.

“Hey there,” Bucky said breathlessly, voice trembling along with the hands that slowly snaked over Steve’s shoulders and settled at the back of his neck. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Steve replied shakily, his own hands coming up to touch the sides of Bucky’s face. It felt so right, so natural, that he wondered for a brief moment why they’d never done this before. Why their friendship had never, in all the years they’d known each other, gone in this direction.

But that was a question for another time. Right now, Steve didn’t want to miss a moment of what they were doing. Or what they were about to do.

He shifted his hips slightly, sucking in a deep breath as he did, and let himself feel the new sensations. Things he’d never experienced before, or even thought about. He could feel every little wrinkle and vein in Bucky’s shaft, pressed against his own. He could feel Bucky’s impressive musculature, so much more defined than it ever had been before. And he could feel Bucky’s breath hot against his lips as he began to rock his hips slowly and rhythmically against Bucky’s.

Somewhere, Steve was dimly aware of Natasha watching them, her breath occasionally hitching. He didn’t have to look to know that she was touching herself, but he did anyway. The sight of her with her hand at work between her legs made him harder still, and a slippery rivulet spilled out of him and made the friction between him and Bucky suddenly much easier.

“Oh, Bucky,” he panted, his hand against Bucky’s face as he and Bucky slid up and down against each other. “Oh God, this feels too good…”

They were rubbing against each other, growing slick with sweat and other things, and when Bucky suddenly rolled over and Steve found himself on his back with Bucky on top of him, everything suddenly became ridiculously, deliriously pleasurable. He reached his hands up under Bucky’s arms to hook his fingers over the tops of Bucky’s shoulders, felt hard muscle under his right hand and hard metal under his left, and the last thought that went through his head before the pleasure burst like a water balloon was _It’s Bucky._

Every muscle in his body tensed. He gripped Bucky’s shoulders and clenched his teeth and ground his cock against Bucky’s as everything inside of him turned white-hot and poured out of him, again and again and again until it was all over and he sagged back nervelessly into the pillow and the mattress.

Bucky made a sound of breathless astonishment, then mashed his lips against Steve’s mouth, his tongue probing for entrance, his hips still moving in a torturous rhythm.

“Oh yes,” Natasha moaned, her fingers still moving between her legs. “So beautiful. And I’m so close, James. So close.”

Steve opened his mouth to let Bucky’s tongue in, his own snaking out as well and seeking entrance into Bucky’s mouth, and he cut his eyes over to Natasha as he did so. She was so beautiful, and he wondered why he’d never noticed it before. 

It occurred to him right then that he was the luckiest man in the world.

A moment later, Natasha cried out in delirious pleasure, and that seemed to push Bucky right over the edge. He stiffened with a sharp gasp, eyes widening, and then he spilled endlessly onto Steve’s stomach before going nerveless and limp. He buried his face in Steve’s neck, damp strands of hair falling into Steve’s eyes, and the both of them sticky with sweat and each other’s fluids.

“Wow,” Steve panted, his breathing still ragged and his mind a complete jumble. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and hugged him as tightly as he dared, feeling their combined fluids squelch between them and not caring in the slightest. “We just did that. We really did it…”

Bucky grunted in response and didn’t bother lifting his head up.

But next to Steve, Natasha smiled a lazy, satisfied smile. “Yes, we did.” She reached over and stroked Steve and Bucky’s hair in turn. “Yes, we really did.”

“I can’t believe it.” Steve laughed softly and turned his head to look over at Natasha, returning her smile with an enormous one of his own. “But we’re not done yet, are we?”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky muttered into the side of Steve’s neck. “That wasn’t enough for you?”

Natasha’s smile settled into a smirk. “Sharon told me you had a ridiculous libido. Waking her up at three in the morning for another go around, after going for most of the night.” A beat, then, “I always assumed she was exaggerating.”

“She told you…” Steve felt himself reddening, and he floundered for a moment. He wondered what other little tidbits Sharon had told Natasha, and just as quickly realized he’d probably find out sooner rather than later. 

He sighed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Bucky and giving him a kiss on the side of the neck for good measure. He didn’t want to move him; he liked the reassuring weight of Bucky’s body on top of his own. And given that they were both naked and spent, it seemed appropriate for them to still be lying in each other’s arms.

“No,” he said finally, “she wasn’t exaggerating. I’ve always been a bit overactive in that department.” He sighed. “Not exactly what you’d expect out of Captain America, I know.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” That lazy smile drifted across Natasha’s face again. “Red-blooded American male, all about freedom and patriotism and sex. Seems legit.”

Bucky snickered, breath hot against Steve’s neck.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Natasha. This was such a bizarre conversation to be having, but in light of what they’d all just done, it actually seemed in keeping with the mood of the night. 

“So is that what comes to mind when you think of me?” He chuckled. “How much of my sex life is actually private?”

Before Natasha could reply, Bucky sighed and rolled off Steve and onto his back. “Is anyone else hungry? I could eat.”

“Seriously?” Steve laughed incredulously, propping himself up on his elbow and looking over at Bucky. He was now very acutely aware of the fact that his whole front was covered in their combined jism. “Your appetite, Bucky, I swear. Is there a time of day when you’re not hungry?”

God, he loved him.

Natasha sat up slightly, propped up by one elbow, and looked over at them both. “He’s always hungry after sex. That’s never changed.”

“Well,” said Steve, no longer feeling shunted to the outside by acknowledging it, “you’d know better than I would.” He smiled broadly and let out a chuckle as he reached over to run a hand over Bucky’s chest. “What do you feel like eating, Buck? We’ll get it delivered.”

They would eat, and talk, and hold each other, and probably fool around some more, and it was all going to be okay now. Steve found he was smiling with a kind of happiness he’d never known he could have.

It was all going to be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THE FIRST  
> This is a chapter from my larger work, [Waffle House Jogs and Memory Walks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8478514/chapters/19428298), which you can read if you're in the mood for a story of love, redemption, and pancakes. (And threesomes.)
> 
> NOTE THE SECOND  
> Questions, comments, feedback, and kudos are warmly welcomed, greatly appreciated, and eagerly hoped for!


End file.
